That Sparkle In His Eyes
by n0mad
Summary: I have no idea how I got here, I can't remember anything nor what I did the following day but I have to admit I don't want to leave just yet. I am one of the main characters in Yugioh and I am IN Yugioh for crying out loud. Who doesn't want to leave? For now I'll stay here and have my fun and THEN leave. Joey x OC


"Shit!" My head is throbbing. I was sitting in an empty seat in a deserted class room and here I am, completely alone. Oh no, how the hell did I end up here? This classroom is vaguely familiar. Now where had I seen this before?

First of all, I shall introduce myself. My name is Mika Sato. I'm not your- dare I say it; average teenager. When I was young my father left me a bracelet that holds a great power. In fact, it is so great, I can destroy the world in matter of seconds and I'm not even kidding. Ever since he put it on, I can't take it off. It is stuck on my wrist like a second skin, meaning if someone **did** try to take it off, they'll be ripping my skin off as well.

My father left that day. No, my mother and father were **never** divorced. He left for a good reason and I have no knowledge about this information. My mother was very secretive. I was born and raised by mother, trained to be independent, well-educated, and to treat people with honor and respect. Yes, I am not **allowed** to use my powers unless it's necessary. I have to rely on my own independence, to fight for what I want with my own body and will, and to experience the hardships of life.

Anyways back to where I was. This is not good. In fact it's so bad that it's good! Wait, does that even make sense? I glanced at my hands for a moment and that's when I've noticed something's a little off or maybe not so little. This classroom; It looks like- Holy cinnamon buns, this looks exactly like the classroom in Yugioh! But hold on there's more. It seems that I've become a male somehow. I am not in my own body and oh my sweet tarts I'm wearing **THE** Domino High school navy blue uniform and to top it all off, the top was **all** buttoned. Oh how I hate everything being so formal and neat and buttoned.

Oh no, this is really getting worse by the second. I need a mirror. I looked around for anything. Anything to see my own reflection; when there was nothing I could find; I snapped my fingers and a mirror appeared floating in front of my face. Oh yes I finally have an excuse to use my powers. Oh and what's so great that my mom is not even here. Take that mother!

Hmm okay so, brown hair, cold blue eyes… Damn I could pass off as Kaiba. This is hilarious. Oh god, so damn funny. Wait a minute is that a briefcase on top of my desk and is that a KC logo on there too? It took me a minute till it finally clicked. Holy Ra, I'm in Seto Kaiba's body! Damn and here I thought Yugioh never existed. Be damned I was wrong. This is slightly awkward and highly new to me.

First, being an anime is kind of odd. Appearance-wise, everything is sharper looking. My chin, the tips of my fingers, the edges of my body; but if I were to touch it, it feels like normal human skin and here I thought it would be plastic. Second, I am a male. A god damn male! I have a fucking shaft in the middle of my pants that I am very well aware of and these tight pants are squeezing the life out of it. This is not entirely helping and my mind is screaming the word 'uncomfortable' right now. Lastly, I am possessing Seto Kaiba's body. I don't know whether to squeal in delight or to be slightly freaked out. I am a big fan of Yugioh and all but this is getting a little too out of hand.

I have no idea how I got here, I can't remember anything nor what I did the following day but I have to admit I don't want to leave just yet. I am one of the main characters in Yugioh and I am IN Yugioh for crying out loud. Who doesn't want to leave? For now I'll stay here and have my fun and then leave. Maybe I could get back here someday but with my own body this time. Oh this will be fun. I, Mika Sato, currently Seto Kaiba, shall investigate this world. I snapped my fingers again and the floating mirror that was currently in front of me disappeared.

_**2 minutes sitting on the desk all alone later…**_

You know, come to think of it. I don't even know what time it is or why I'm all alone in the first place. Where is everybody? I lifted up the sleeve on my right arm and there it was; a watch. 7:45 am. Interesting… I'm quite early then. I'm assuming the bell rings at eight in this school. I've got only got fifteen minutes left to look presentable. I stood up from my seat and looked down at my uniform and started unbuttoning the top.  
Okay, a white dress shirt and a black tie. Just what kind of sick joke is this? I'm not even attending to anything that's formal or business related! Oh wait, I forgot I was in Seto Kaiba's body. Well since I'm possessing his body right now… I should maybe mess things up a little. Some tweaks here and some changes there would be nice. So I started to un-tuck my white dress shirt, unbuttoned some buttons or two to reveal my collarbone, and loosen up my tie. I snapped my fingers again for my floating mirror to appear and there I was looking like a badass Seto Kaiba at your service. Now I just need to mess up my hair a little and I am done. I re-snapped my fingers and my floating mirror disappeared once again.

I'm sorry to say this Kaiba but I have to get rid of your briefcase and switch it up to a backpack instead. I mean we are in a school for crying out loud. There is no time for dueling and carrying several of heavy cards in this place. I snapped my fingers inhibiting a glow from my left wrist and my briefcase is now magically turned into a regular black backpack. Damn I love this. I haven't used my awesome powers in quite a while and now that I have a chance I can do whatever I want! _Muah ha ahahaha hahahahaha!_

The bell suddenly rang signaling me that class will start in the matter of minutes. Holy nut case, I started freaking out. I scrambled out from where I was standing and sat on my chair casually. So natural that it looked like I've done something terrible and pretended like nothing had happened. It's a good thing I'm good at acting, I suppose. I just remembered that Seto Kaiba's personality is a cold-hearted bastard. That means **I'm** a cold-hearted bastard and that means people **think** I'm a cold-hearted bastard! Not good.

Like I said ladies and gentlemen, I'm taking the lead so I must change his personality. I was trained to treat people with honor and respect and I shall use that ability and spread the love. Ughh I just hope the Yugioh gang won't find out that I'm not the REAL Seto Kaiba but what I do know, they'll know something is up when they see the sudden changes of my personality **and** appearance.  
Several of people were scattered around the classroom. There are like twenty people in here! Oh my god is that Yugi, Honda, Anzu, Ryou, and Jounouchi?! I felt myself hyperventilating in the inside. Wait a minute, how would I know if this is the Japanese version? The group was walking simultaneously towards the front of the desk I was sitting on and came to a stop. Jounouchi lifted his head, glanced at me for a second before gawking at me, followed by staring and is that… lust? _OH MY GOD._

"Joey. Earth to Joey. Joey, are you there?" Yugi said trying to get the blondes attention, waving his hands in front of his face. I meant Joey not Jounouchi. So this is the English version then, my mistake. Joey finally snapped out of it and stopped staring at me and looked at his tri-color haired friend. "Sorry Yug, I was a bit… distracted". "It's okay Joey, what were you staring at anyway?" Yugi looked through the direction Joey was looking at before and saw me.

If Yugi's eyes were any wider it would be wide alright. "Kaiba! You look different today" The entire group came walking towards me in a slight shocked expression. I just sat back a little miffed by how close they were at my face. Talk about insecurities. Hey, I'm a girl that is in a male's body. And as so I still have some feminine traits. "I suppose I do" I replied calm and surprisingly gentle. Hmm so that's how Kaiba's voice sounds like when it's nice. Talk about sexy! Everybody in the group once again shocked expressions on their faces gasped like it's the most _shocking_ thing ever. Joey was the first to recover.

"That's da very first nice thing you eva said moneybags. What's da sudden change?" "When did you look so… hot?" Tea suddenly said drooling a bit like a crazed fan girl. Everybody turned their heads towards her slightly amused but I wasn't fazed by it at all. After all, I am Seto Kaiba. "Well I'm not saying you weren't hot before because you are! A-and you just look more badass rather than-" I cut her off immediately. "Yeah I get what you mean. I just felt like I needed to change something a bit that's all".

"A bit? Oy Yug, I think I'm gonna get used to this. Rich boy has finally become human!" Joey pretended a tear fell in his eye and wiped it. "Alright class, get to your seats. The bell rang which means the lessons has started. Get to it!" the teacher said as she was filling up the attendance. Everybody in the room scrambled to their seats and surprisingly Yugi sat in front of me and Joey sat behind. How Ironic. Well not really, but I just wanted to say ironic.

Oy… school is the most boring-est thing I have ever experienced in my entire life. Homeschooling with mom was the life. But **THIS**. **THIS** prison is terrifying. I sat in class for a whole forty minutes and I can't wait to get out of this dump. At least my mom makes math fun. _HURRY UP ALREADY YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING TEACHER_ and stop talking in such a monotone voice! I looked at the time that was on my right wrist. Just five minutes left. I groaned in agony and rest my forehead at my desk, banging my head hard against the wooden table. This is taking too god damn long!

I felt a tap on my shoulder lightly and I stopped on whatever I was doing and turned my head around to see other than Joey. Joey you are a life saver, talk to me buddy! I need you! Do something funny! You are the comedian in this god forsaken place anyway. Entertain me. "Kaiba you're gonna lose some brain cells if ya keep doin' that. I've neva seen ya look so bored in my life. Ya usually read a book or do somethin' in your laptop. What happened to ya?" Joey looked at me quite concerned. "Uh, I got tired of books and technology so I decided to take a break" I shrugged my shoulders casually and the sound of the bell signaled me that it's time to go to my next class.

Suddenly, I realized that I don't know my schedule. _Greeeeaaaaaaaat_. I should have come prepared and I don't know anything about this place. I stood up from my seat, grabbed my backpack, prepared to leave until Joey caught my wrist. "Wait Kaiba, how about we walk ta class togetha. We have da same schedule anyways. I-if you don't mind". Oh Joey of course I don't mind. You don't know how much I love you right now for saying that or else I would have been lost! I slightly nodded and Joey gave me one of the biggest smiles as we walked out of class together.


End file.
